


F*** Tradition

by Velace



Series: Countdown [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 4000+ words of gratuitous smut, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and maybe a smidgen of domestic fluff if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velace/pseuds/Velace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina never dated before they got married. Their lives were fraught with constant danger—with work and trying to parent their son together. Mostly though, it was the simple fact that the alternative to dating was frankly; a lot more fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F*** Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> I usually edit while writing and do a final edit afterwards but it's 2:30 in the morning and I'm damned tired so, sorry for any mistakes. Assuming they exist, I'll probably fix them after I've slept. Enjoy, and all that.

One minute she was arranging her tie and in the next, Emma found herself pressed against the bedroom wall. At first, she thought she was being attacked but then there was a hot, wet mouth on her neck and—okay, she _was_ being attacked but not quite the way she first assumed.

Lips and tongue danced knowingly across her flesh, licking and sucking as hands roved up and down body. Hips ground against her backside and she moaned, feeling her arousal gathering in preparation to ruin her shorts—not to mention their dinner that had been planned weeks in advance if she didn't put a stop to it all.

“Regina,” she gasped as hands pulled her shirt from the waistband of her trousers. “We have to be there by quarter to seven.”

“Change of plans,” Regina murmured, sliding one hand into her trousers to cup her sex while the other disappeared under her shirt and groped her breast through her bra. “I’ll feed us later, but right now; I need you, I want you, and I _will_ have you.”

Emma knew she should resist. Regina would only blame her later and then pout for god knows how long because yet again, she dismissed their reservations in favour of unquestionably mind-blowing sex. Unfortunately, resistance required a better person than she and—honestly, Emma wanted to know, what kind of idiot would choose to spend time sitting around, stuffing their face with food they couldn't pronounce when there was a much better offer on the table?

“This is going to be my fault,” she said aloud.

Regina hummed, which Emma took to mean _probably_ before she pulled the hands away from her body, turned and guided her wife back towards their bed, silencing her protest as she captured her lips in a heated kiss. No matter how intolerable the burden of blame was, Emma figured that if Regina truly cared about being taken on a date—well, maybe she’d find some impulse control next time and not physically assault her before they were even out of the bedroom.

Pushing Regina down to the mattress, Emma removed her jacket and threw it to the floor behind her as she released the buttons on her shirt. Regina popped right back up the second she freed the last, and as her shirt fell open, Emma sighed, content to allow that delicious mouth to wander as it hungrily attacked her stomach.

Running fingers through hair, she cupped the back of Regina’s head and stroked her other hand over a shoulder, pushing the strap of the little black dress aside to caress warm, olive flesh uninhibited. She would miss basking in the envious looks sent her way over dinner, proud to be the one and only person Regina ever saw in a room filled with those wishing they could be in her shoes, but given the alternate; she would make do.

Regina traced her stomach muscles with lips, pausing to tongue her navel as Emma released a heady moan and those lips travelled further south. Stopping at the strip of flesh above her trousers, Regina licked a long line across her stomach and grinned as the responding whimper turned to a strangled groan, taking the waistband between teeth and freeing the button with her tongue.

Emma fisted the hand in her hair and Regina lowered the zip with a hand of her own, watching as the material slipped down toned thighs to pool around Emma’s bare feet. Regina could smell her arousal through her shorts and she closed her eyes, burying her nose as deep as she could between folds as she inhaled the musky aroma, basking in the lengthy, guttural moan the action drew from the blonde.

“I love your scent,” she breathed, feeling the muscles beneath her forehead clench as the words seeped through Emma’s shorts.

When she tried to nuzzle in further, Emma gasped and pulled her hair as she said, “For fuck sakes, Regina; take them off.”

Fingers curling into the waistband, Regina grinned as she replied, “As you wish,” and easily tore the material in half. Emma stared down at what was left of her shorts, part disbelief and part annoyance in her expression.

Regina chuckled throatily, dismissing the glare Emma gave with a wave of her hand.  “You’re far more appealing when you’re not mad at me,” she teased.

When Emma didn't even smile in response, Regina rolled her eyes. She sometimes forgot that her wife tended to have trouble focusing when she was aroused and, keeping her snark to herself, she smiled indulgently up at Emma as she reasoned, “My love, we have magic; we can fix them later.”

Emma sniffed, meeting her gaze with a raised eyebrow. “Well… carry on,” she said and Regina laughed.

Sinking fingers into the firm cheeks of her backside, Regina threw Emma down to the bed and relished her childish squeal as she pounced on top of her. Raising a hand, Emma tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she said, “If I’d known this was your reaction to me in a suit, I’d have worn one long before now.”

Regina smirked, stealing a taste of warm, soft lips before she replied, “If _I’d_ known this was my reaction to you in a suit, the only time you wouldn’t be wearing one is when I’ve torn you out of it.”

“Mmm,” Emma hummed. “I love it when you’re all self-assured and feisty.” She grinned, wagging her eyebrows and once again, Regina found herself rolling her eyes.

“Either talk dirty to me, or shut up,” she chuckled and pulled her dress over her head, knowing that if she waited for Emma to do it, they'd be there for hours.

Sending the dress fluttering to the floor, she glanced down as hands travelled along her thighs and up her sides, sending a pleasant tingle to the apex of her thighs before Emma, as was expected by that point, chose to ruin the budding mood with her idiocy.

“Let’s do it like they do on the discovery channel?”

Regina scoffed. “That [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6f7pgA0riU8) is awful and I will forever _hate_ you for introducing it to our son.” As hard as she tried to keep a straight face, it didn't take long for her lips to curl slightly and Emma grinned, victorious as she flipped her on to her back and straddled her hips.

“You know, we never did get to have hate sex,” Emma spoke as she reached beneath her, snapping the clasp on her bra with practiced ease before she pulled it from her arms and tossed it where all their other clothes had piled. “Imagine how much furniture we could have broken in the beginning.”

Shaking her head, Regina smirked, “I imagine there are many who would argue that we’ve—” She paused at the sensation of Emma’s palms smoothing over her nipples before releasing a shaky breath and finishing, “—broken plenty of furniture without the need for hate sex.”

Regina looked wistful for a moment, as though she were remembering something from years ago and not, say, the table they broke last week when she tackled Emma onto it—or the sofa in the spare bedroom of her parent’s house. She grinned, the shock of Snow White’s face vivid in her mind.

“You’re remembering traumatizing my mother, aren’t you?” Emma questioned with a quirk of lips and Regina nodded, unashamed and unusually pleased by the reminder that Emma knew her so well.

Clearing her throat, she then grimaced and shooed the woman from her mind as she said, “Enough talk of your mother, otherwise you’ll have made us miss our date night for nothing.”

Emma scoffed, scooting down and taking black lace panties with her. “At least wait until _after_ we’ve had sex before you place blame on me for something that’s entirely your fault.” She saw the argument coming from a mile away and stole a page straight from Regina’s book, crawling back between her legs and firmly gripping her thighs.

Regina sucked in a breath, successfully silenced as Emma grinned and lowered her mouth. She placed kisses along the stomach that quivered at the touch of her lips, trailing down over a hip and grazing flesh with teeth before sucking it into her mouth.

Regina moaned, squirming beneath her as she fisted the sheets. “Why must you torment me,” she growled, wrapping her legs around the blonde’s back and bucking her hips in an attempt to encourage her lower.

Releasing flesh with a vulgar sucking noise, Emma smirked. “Because you’re fucking hot when you’re desperate,” she admitted, one hand sliding up an olive-toned thigh as the other shoved her leg to the side and spread her further.

“I swear to—” Whatever words rested on the tip of Regina’s tongue were lost in the hitch of breath as fingers fluttered against her sex, pulling a whine from somewhere deep in her throat.

The smirk widened as Emma slowly sheathed two fingers inside of her and Regina groaned, the feeling of fullness sending her arousal into overdrive as she clasped the back of Emma’s neck and pulled her up into a fervent kiss; all teeth and tongue as she devoured a willing mouth.

Her body hummed in pleasure, pussy clenching around the digits as the two settled on a rhythm. The thrusts remained slow, almost lazy but with the added pressure of the thumb on her clit, Regina knew it wouldn’t take long before she was coming all over Emma’s hand.

Emma sighed against her mouth as she felt the muscles milking her fingers, loving the way Regina's walls eagerly clung to her. Nails dug into her back, leaving a burning trail in their wake as she increased her pace. She rubbed circles around the bundle of nerves under her thumb, biting and sucking at plump lips as Regina moaned and writhed beneath her.

The heat gathered in the pit of Emma's stomach intensified, core throbbing as her name echoed dreamily within her ears. She loved Regina like this; on the edge, out of control and so, very wanton. It filled her with pride, to be the one blessed with the image of Regina Mills unravelling, mouth open in a silent scream as her back arched and the waves of release washed over her.

It was a sight she would never grow tired of and as Regina came down from her high, Emma made certain her wife knew she wasn't done with her yet as she curled her fingers, descending her body and enveloping a hard, dark nipple within her hot, wet mouth.

Regina swore as teeth sank into her breast and she squirmed, her hands grabbing Emma by the hair and viciously pulling blonde curls as her arousal reignited swiftly. An uncharacteristically dark little chuckle vibrated against her breast, sending an electric surge of heat straight to her sex that had her whimpering in surprise and pleasure.

Emma wasn't usually rough, but when she was, Regina could barely think straight, never mind attempt to dissuade her wife from leaving possessive bruises all over her body. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy them, just that she sometimes ached for days afterward and there would no doubt be a few comments headed her way the next morning when she tried to work, only to have those aches distracting her with the reminder of how she acquired them to begin with.

Luckily—or not so luckily—Emma seemed to lose interest in her breasts before she could do too much damage and Regina groaned as teeth and tongue descended her torso, licking and nipping at whatever flesh they could find on their way down to where those skilled fingers continued to curl and uncurl, hitting that ribbed patch of flesh almost too perfectly as her second orgasm built rapidly.

Lips clamped down around her clit and she cried out as Emma sucked hardon the sensitive nub, pulling it into her mouth as she lengthened her fingers and started to thrust, deep deep deep until Regina arched a second time, almost halfway off the bed as she crested with a shout of the blonde's name.

Emma hummed, pleased as she lapped at the juices coating her fingers. Nothing compared to the taste of Regina on her tongue, her juices thick—bitter as they slid down the blonde's throat.

A surprised, yet pleased sound escaped Emma as she was suddenly flipped on to her back, mouth still attached to her wife's pussy as Regina ground down on her face. "Keep going," the brunette demanded, grabbing her by the hair as she rocked into her mouth.

All too happy to comply, Emma removed her fingers and placed her hands on hips as she closed her eyes and shoved her tongue deep inside Regina's tight, hot cunt. Regina jerked, crying out as her nails dug into the blonde's scalp.

"Fuck," Regina groaned long and loud as she latched onto the headboard with her free hand. Never in her life had she loved anything more than Emma's mouth as it devoured her. "I want to come all over your pretty face."

Emma hummed, sending vibrations all throughout her body and Regina arched her back, riding the blonde's tongue as though her life depended on one last orgasm. She could barely think straight with the buzz of pleasure overwhelming her every sense and she knew she was close, oh so close as her head fell to her bicep and she stared down at her wife.

The build up was even quicker than the last, but her release came slowly, setting fire to her blood as it spread to every limb. She bucked against that beautiful mouth constantly, unable to stop even if she wanted to as Emma held her hips and encouraged her every movement. What she wouldn't give to spend the rest of her life allowing Emma to worship her in this way—to worship Emma in turn while everything that transpired around them faded into nothingness.

She cried out, teeth clamping down on her arm as her hips rolled for the last time and she let go, a sob torn from her throat at the strength of the wave that ripped through her. Emma moaned into Regina as the juices slipped into her mouth and slickness coated her throat, her fingers flexing against hips.

Regina slumped, weakened and no longer able to hold herself upright as Emma lifted her effortlessly and guided her down her body. Regina straddled her thighs, laying herself down and burrowing in to the crook of her neck as she luxuriated in her pleasure, a heavy fog of ineffable bliss swirling around her head. She hummed against the pulse that beat against her lips, and smiled as Emma sighed, content to hold her until she recovered.

Emma bit her lip as a thigh slid lazily between her legs, a chuckle bubbling in her throat. She didn't so much _need_ release as she wanted it. At this point in their marriage, she was far more patient and too used to being denied to be anything else. "I can wait a little longer," she murmured, turning and kissing her temple.

"I can't," Regina croaked, mouth descending on her pulse.

Emma tilted her head with a hum, arms slack as her hands glided down to the cheeks of her wife's ass. With a firm squeeze, she began to roll her hips as teeth and tongue nibbled and licked, lips wandering from her pulse toward her jaw as Regina rose to her hands and knees.

Regina palmed her breast roughly and Emma arched as a tongue travelled along her jaw, licking up and over her chin before plunging into her mouth. She moaned, sucking on the wet hot muscle, feeling her nipple harden to a fine point between thumb and forefinger as Regina played her like a finely tuned instrument.

"Tell me what you want," Regina whispered, trailing kisses from chin to collarbone, tongue flicking out to taste—to tease and remind of what she was capable of, as if Emma could ever forget.

"That works," Emma replied, voice hoarse with desire as hooded eyes tracked her progress.

Regina smirked, pressing a whisper of a kiss to the side of her breast before she continued down, lips and teeth marking a path, visible in the reddening of flesh and leading straight for her sex. Hands caressed along her thighs, fingers kneading as Regina slowly spread her legs wider and Emma moaned, feeling herself opening up to the lust laden gaze.

"I want to fuck you," Regina purred, swallowing as her mouth flooded with saliva at the sight before her. She ran her thumb along folds and smiled as Emma squirmed, eyes flicking up to her face to await a response.

Emma struggled to find her voice, caught within the eyes that seemingly wanted to devour her. She shifted, whimpering as it caused the thumb to enter her briefly before Regina pulled out, eyebrow rising. "Please," Emma begged, the word coming to her in a rush of breathe.

Regina chuckled and looked back down. "Lift your hips," she demanded and Emma did so immediately, groaning as the move pushed the thumb inside of her once more.

Sliding her other hand under Emma, Regina rested it in the small of her back and leaned in, sighing as the familiar scent of arousal increased and assaulted her senses. She dove in, licking and sucking as much of the glistening flesh into her mouth as she could, all the while moaning at the slickness that covered her tongue as her body responded to the pleasured cry of her name.

Emma whined at the onslaught, hands twisting in the sheets as nails dug into her back and she lost control of her hips, bucking into that hot, hungry mouth as it captured her clit. Regina thrust with her thumb, driving it in and out as fast and as deep as she could, her tongue lashing the bundle of nerves with the same, rapid precision.

Another cry, this time of surprise, tore through the air above them and Emma suddenly stilled. Regina slowed, heat spilling out over her thumb as she turned to swirling her tongue, drawing out the release for as long as she could before Emma collapsed and trapped her hand underneath her.

With a smug smirk, she extracted the thumb and brought it to her lips, sucking the juices from it as she watched Emma's chest heave in an attempt to regain her breath. When Emma opened her eyes, Regina chuckled at the dopey grin that lit up her face. She freed her hand with a little help and crawled up the sides of her wife's body, happily settling on top of her as she straddled her hips.

"That was quick," she teased as she bowed her head and kissed those impish lips.

Emma grinned wider and grabbed her hips, rising as Regina tried to retreat. "Well," she began, pausing to steal another kiss before she continued. "I know how much you enjoy being inside of me, and it didn't seem fair to make you wait."

Regina laughed, placing a hand in the middle of her chest and shoving her back down to the bed. "Well in that case," she replied, shifting until she was back between Emma's legs. "I have no intention of waiting any longer."

Lifting her hand, she flicked her wrist and watched with a grin of her own as Emma's eyes widened. "That… uh um," Emma stuttered, unable to tear her eyes from the shaft as she closed her mouth, swallowing before she tried again. "That looks bigger… _a lot_ bigger."

"It is," Regina admitted. "Lucky for us, you are _drenched,_ " she added, sliding a finger through her wetness.

As if to prove her point, Regina brought the hand to her mouth and Emma's eyes flickered up, cheeks flushing lightly at seeing the digit almost dripping with her arousal before it disappeared between plump, grinning lips. Regina hummed and a movement below drew Emma's attention back down, mouth falling open at the realization Regina was playing with herself.

"Hey," she pouted, bending a knee and nudging her in the ribs. "I thought that was for me."

Chestnut eyes twinkled mischievously and Regina released the digit from her mouth with an obscene pop. "What's wrong lover," she teased, "jealous of my hand?"

Emma raised a brow, quicker than Regina could stop her as she reached between her own legs. "Not at all," she replied, letting an exaggerated moan fall from her lips as she sheathed two fingers inside of herself.

Regina froze, hand paused mid-reach as her gaze fell. She groaned at the sight, feeling her cock throb as she shot forward, fingers roughly clamping down on a wrist. "That," she growled, shoving Emma's arm to the side where it dropped to the bed with a thump. "Is mine."

"Then maybe you should treat it better and give it what it wants."

Nostrils flaring, hands slapped down on her inner thighs and Regina lunged forward, burying herself to the hilt. Emma cried out with a stream of profanities, feeling the burn as she was stretched wider than ever before, and suddenly glad she'd never agreed to a previous, rather tempting offer of a fisting all those months ago.

Concern immediately replaced lust on her wife's beautiful face and Emma reached up, clawing into an olive shoulder as Regina tried to pull out. "Don't you dare," she growled from between clenched teeth.

"But I'm hurting—," Regina gasped, eyes and mouth simultaneously snapping shut as legs wrapped themselves around her waist and jerked her back in.

"I'll adjust," Emma countered and Regina moaned, left with no other choice as muscles clamped down on her cock and rendered her helpless. "See?"

Regina breathed a laugh, forcing her eyes open and biting her lip as she stared down to where they were now joined. Emma was so _tight_ compared to all the other times they'd done this, and she gingerly looked up. "I may have overdone it," she admitted, flushing at the realisation her excitement had momentarily overruled her sense.

"Just a bit." Emma smiled, drawing her down with a hand on her cheek. "You can move now," she murmured, nibbling a plump lower lip before she fully captured her mouth.

Grinning into the kiss, Regina hummed and parted her lips. Emma explored her mouth, their tongues tasting one another, stroking and entwining as they rolled their hips. Sounds, brief but almost constant, vibrated between them as they found the perfect rhythm.

Regina started slow, almost hesitant now that she was aware of how large she was but before long, Emma wanted more and what began as something one might label as lovemaking had turned into full-fledged fucking.

Her need to _hear_ Emma was what eventually broke them apart, their lips just barely brushing as Emma panted. Regina loved everything there was to love about fucking Emma like this; the way thighs tightened around her waist—the endless puffs of breath against her mouth and—more especially—the tell-tale flutter around her cock.

They crashed together again, and this time, Regina took control of the kiss as she plunged her tongue inside Emma's mouth. She increased her thrusts, the familiar coiling in the pit of her stomach making itself known in response to the throaty moan Emma gave in return as she somehow drove deeper with every stroke.

Within seconds of one another, release overwhelmed them both. Regina rose to her hands and arched her back as her hips jerked, thrusting as deep as she could and filling her as Emma clawed at her shoulders, drawing blood as she convulsed beneath her.

When she finally collapsed, exhausted and spent, Emma clung to her. Regina shuddered as her magical cock disappeared less than a minute later and Emma groaned, disappointed at the loss despite knowing it would happen. She groaned again when Regina somehow found the strength to roll off of her, too weak herself to do anything about it.

As she regained her breath, she let the silence between them stretch for a few minutes before she turned her head. The question had been bugging her for a while now. "Why are you so fixated on us dating?"

"It's traditional," Regina murmured, staring up at the ceiling with a frown. She rubbed her throat, trying to erase the dryness as she inhaled slowly. "As a couple, we are expected to date but we never did," she added upon exhale.

Emma turned, propping her head in the palm of her hand as she looked down at her wife. "Aren't you tired of other people trying to dictate our lives?" she questioned. "Fuck tradition. We had a kid before we even liked each other, why can't we be married without dating?"

Regina blinked, gaze drifting from the light above their bed. She'd never considered dating to simply be another choice, one she was free to make or—not make, as the case seemed to be. "You're right," she said, regarding piercing emerald eyes.

Emma smirked, clearly quite pleased with herself. "Yeah?"

"Yes," Regina replied and rolled to the side, reaching up and clasping the back of her neck as she pulled Emma down into a loving kiss.

When they parted, Regina grinned and licked her lips before she echoed, "Fuck tradition."


End file.
